Albedo Rytte
Albedo Rytte is a character in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force (3x0-verse), Ben 10 Omniverse, and Ben 10 Future Frontier, and Get Animated. He first appeared in Good Copy, Bad Copy of 3x0-verse and Chance Encounter for Get Animated. He is a Galvan-Human hybrid from the planet Galvan Prime originally but lives out his life on Revonnah. Appearance He has a cross between human fashion and Galvan fashion for clothes. He takes better care of himself compared to the days he was hunting down the Omnitrix and ways to be a full Galvan again. Personality With age comes wisdom, right? Well, Albedo is not a hotheaded sociopathic person anymore. Well, not as much since he lives on Revonnah for some peace of mind. He is caring and more thoughtful of others now, going as far as becoming a Plumber and finding new ways to help aliens thrive with his gift of knowledge. When still on Earth he was stressed out a lot, and still is when he visits it from time to time. Powers and Abilities Enhanced intellect. Like all Galvans, he has an intellect that is on par with Azmuth's. Shapeshifting. He can become an alien without the use of an Omnitrix. Mana manipulation. After spending so much time with Gwendolyn, he picked up on a few tricks of an Anodite. Weaknesses Does chili fries still count? Biography Over time, he eventually married Talia. He invited everyone to their wedding but not many showed up. Hugh, Fridge, and Swamps came, of course, even Blukic and Driba oddly enough, but not the one person he wanted; Azmuth. Out of everyone Talia knew along with himself, only Gwendolyn showed up, and they became fast friends after that. At some point, he got his Galvan DNA back but was still human in every other way. He had three children with his wife, two daughters Carmin and Araceli and a son River. They are best friends with Kenny and Devlin, and his daughter Araceli had a major crush on Kenny as well. Relationships Family *Talia Rytte: Girlfriend-Wife *River Rytte: Son *Araceli Rytte: Daughter *Carmin Rytte: Daughter *Helene Tennyson: Great great granddaughter *Emilia Tennyson: Great great granddaughter *Kenny Tennyson: Son-in-law *Omni 'Alra' Prime: Honorary daughter *Ulta 'Calum' Prime: Honorary grandson Friends *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Hugh, from Ben 10 Live! *Fridge, from Ben 10 Live! *Swamps, from Ben 10 Live! *Maurora: Pet Muroid *Garet: Childhood friend that still talks to him *Biomni 'Kirby' Prime: Creation Love Interests *Talia Rytte. *Gwendolyn Tennyson: One-time thing, but it didn't get far (Talia already knows). Other Appearances *Good Copy, Bad Copy (3x0-verse) *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *He created Alra so he wouldn't be so lonely on Galvan Prime. *While on Revonnah he does his share of farm work. *He got the pet Muroid on accident by helping one out and its been with him ever since and is quite tame and intelligent. *His last name comes from his Wife Talia once they married each other. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Galvans Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Human Males Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens